Día de Niñeros
by hhrtaty
Summary: Soy malísima para los Summary, asique entren y hechen un vistaso No se olviden de los Review


**Hola! Pues, este es mi último One-short que hice. (Sí, comencé por lo último, jeje) espero que les guste, y plis, dejen Reviews, criticando lo feo que les pareció mi histoira, o lo linda que les pareció.**

**Día de Niñeros**

Navidad. Oh! Que hermosa fecha que era! Y más en esos tiempos. Voldemort había terminado de existir gracias al grandioso Harry Potter. Hacía ya 2 años que lo había destruido, con la ayuda de sus amigos, aurores, familia, con la ayuda de mucha gente. Ya el mundo mágico podía vivir en paz. Y más en esta navidad tan especial para la vida de Harry. Al fin había descubierto el verdadero amor, al fin había podido ver lo que tenia frente a sus ojos, al fin era feliz y todo gracias a una sola persona: Hermione Granger. Esa persona que siempre estuvo a su lado, en la buenas y en la malas, aquella persona que siempre creyó en él, aunque todo el mundo estuviera en su contra, aquella persona que siempre lo apoyaba, aquella persona que lloraba con él noches de recuerdos tristes, aquella persona que siempre lo amó, lo ama y lo amará por siempre, en fin, aquella persona que lo entendía tan bien como él la entendía a ella.

Como cada Navidad desde que Harry tenía 11 años- exceptuando su 4to año en Hogwarts- esa fiesta siempre la celebraba con la familia Weasley, y claro está, con su Hermione. Pero en esta ocasión, se les había unido un par de personas más: Luna, la nueva novia de Ron (Si, ¿quién creería que Lunática Lovegood y Ronald Weasley terminarían como pareja?), Draco, el novio de Ginny (Lo sé, aún menos creíble, pero no me culpen a mí!) la nueva Sra. Weasley, Fleur, Lupin, Tonks, y el pequeño Teddy.

Tres hombres estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala de estar de la Madriguera Weasley, contemplando la nada. ¡Qué cansados que estaban! Los tres querían mucho a la Sra. Weasley–aunque el rubio no lo cantara a las cuatro vientos, adoraba a su suegra- pero cuando se empeñaba en hacer algo, ese algo tenía que ser perfecto. Y en esta Navidad, todo había cambiado. Bueno, más bien había cambiado la forma de celebración. Una de todas las tardes que pasaban en la Madriguera el trío junto a sus parejas, a Fred (¿o fue George?) se le ocurrió la brillante idea de preguntarle a Hermione como es que los _muggles _festejaban la Navidad. Y como la Sra. Weasley los había escuchado, había decidido que la próxima Navidad sería al "estilo _muggle". _Habían adornando el patio trasero de la casa, con mesas redondas con hermosos manteles de color blanco cubriéndolas, con un delicado centro de mesa de color rojo cobre ellas. Muchas lucen colgaban de la nada por todo el jardín, iluminando todo en aquella noche tan oscura. Aun faltaban 2 días para Navidad, pero la Sra. Weasley quería tener todo controlado. Y lo peor de todo, era que lo habían hecho todo sin magia, bien al estilo _muggles_. Las culpables: Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasley

-Estoy exhausto- se quejó uno de los tres hombres, el pelirrojo.- Nunca en mi vida había trabajado tanto.

-Tú nunca has trabajado, Weasley- lo insultó Draco con el tono más arrogante que pudo en esos momentos, ya que estaba igual de exhausto que Ron

- Cállate, hurón.

-Paren- dijo Harry con tono cansador. Era increíble que con lo cansado que estaban, estuvieran por empezar una pelea!

-Oh, miren lo tenemos aquí.- se escuchó la voz de una mujer, para ser más exactos, de Luna Lovegood. Los tres giraron la cabeza para la dirección de donde provenía su voz. Tres mujeres estaban en la puerta de la pequeña cocina de los Weasley contemplando a sus hombres.

-¿Están cansados, muchachos?- Preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa adorando sus delicados labios.

-Ni te imaginas, amor.- respondió Draco sin moverse un milímetro, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-¡Y nosotras que queríamos que nos acompañaran a escoger nuestros vestidos!- Exclamó simulando decepción Hermione, quien traía al pequeño Teddy de unos 2 años en sus brazos.

_07/01/x_

- Es que... aún debemos acomodar más cosas, ¿verdad chicos?- Preguntó apresuradamente Ron a sus amigos. Ya habían experimentado las salidas de Shopping con sus novias, era peor que miles de crucios juntos. Incluso Hermione amaba ir de compras. Y cuando lo hacían, era mejor escapar, ya que podían estar todo el día metidas dentro de distintas tiendas, comprando todo lo que veían. Muy pocas veces sus hombres las habían acompañado, ya que las pocas veces que lo había hecho llegaban más exhaustos de lo que estaban en esos momentos.

- Oh, claro. La Sra. Weasley quiere que… amm… -comenzó a decir Harry.

-Acomodemos los manteles!- Ron y Harry miraron a Draco.

-No sé si te lo dijeron, pero eres pésimo para mentir, hurón- le susurró muy bajito Ron a su cuñado.

- Oh, qué lástima- dijo fingiendo estar apenada Ginny.- Entonces, podríamos dejar a Teddy con ustedes, ¿Qué creen? Es que el pobre de aburriría con nosotras, y pues que vea trabajar a sus tíos, es toda una Azaña-

- Oye, que nosotros trabajamos!- dijo ofendido Harry, pero sin moverse ni tan siquiera un milímetro.

- Cara rajada tiene razón. Trabajamos toda la semana en un caso muy grave en el Ministerio.- dijo Draco.

- Oh, por supuesto. ¿Y ya apareció el culpable que se comió los caramelos de Ron?- preguntó Hermione.

- Está bien, pueden dejar a Teddy con nosotros.- dijo Harry asumiendo la derrota. Hermione se acercó a Harry y le tendió al pequeño Teddy.

- Te extrañaré.- Le dijo en un susurro Harry a su castaña. Ella le sonrió y le dio un pequeño, pero tierno beso en sus labios.

- Nos vemos chicos.- dijo Luna con su voz soñadora de siempre.

-Oye ¿y para mí no hay beso, ni nada?- preguntó haciendo pucheros Ron. Luna se acercó a él.

-Y tú pelirroja, más vale que no atravieses esa puerta sin despedirte.- 'amenazó' Draco fríamente a Ginny.

-¿Es una amenaza, Malfoy?- preguntó está levantando una ceja.

- Claro que no amor- dijo quitando toda su frialdad.- Gin, amor, intenta no agotar otra vez la tarjeta de crédito (N/A: Sí, están muy modernizados estos magos)- le susurró muy bajito. Es que Ginny Weasley con una tarjeta de Crédito en mano, era un peligro. Ya era la décima que agotaba. No era que el rubio le importase que gastase tanto dinero, pero adoraba hacerla enojar con eso.

- Por supuesto, amor.- esta vez no se había enojado.- Oye, Harry, ya deja a nuestra amiga, no queremos que al pobre Teddy le dé un trauma al ver a sus padrinos devorándose- estos se separaron muy a duras penas, pero bien colorados.

- ¿A dónde irán?- preguntó Ron.

- Nos apareceremos en París, dicen que han lanzado una nueva colección que es imperdible.- dijo muy emocionada Luna.

-Adiós- Saludaron las 3 con sus manos, antes de desaparecer dejando un sonoro _'plin'_ tras ellas.

Harry, Ron y Draco se quedaron en silencio, mirando al pequeño Teddy quien estaba sentado en las piernas de Harry. El pequeño sonreía feliz y agitaba una galleta que tenía en una de sus manos

-Asique… tendremos que cuidarlo- dijo Ron. Los demás asintieron.- Pues bueno, no es tan complicado.- mal error Ron. Al acabar de decir esas palabras, toda la felicidad que tenia Teddy se desvaneció y comenzó a llorar a baldes. Y por primera vez en esas horas, el trío se paró abruptamente del sillón, con Teddy en brazos de Harry.

-¡Genial! Tenías que abrir tu bocota, zanahoria- exclamó Draco.

-¡Yo no hice nada!

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- preguntó Harry, viendo que Teddy no dejaba de llorar. Lo dejó sentado en el sillón mientras se acercaba a sus amigos.

-¡Ya sé!- dijo Draco- Abran paso-dijo acercándose al sillón. –Onda Bebé-dijo cubriéndose los ojos con las manos- ¡Aquí ta!- exclamó. Teddy se le quedó viendo medio raro, pero lo bueno era que ya había dejado de llorar.- Onda bebé- dijo repitiendo lo mismo- ¡Aquí ta!- gritó esta vez, poniendo cara de maniático. Teddy de tan solo verlo, se largó a llorar más fuerte que antes.

- ¡Hurón lo asustaste!- dijo Ron.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- le preguntó Harry extrañado a Draco.

- De una película _muggle _de dibujitos que vi con Ginny- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Película _muggle_, ni que película _muggle _el niño está llorando más que antes- dijo Ron dándole un golpe en el brazo. Ante esto, Teddy se calló.

-Oye, golpéalo otra vez- sugirió Harry. Y Ron encantado, lo volvió a hacer, y está vez Teddy soltó una risita muy contagiosa.

-Hasta yo me divierto- dijo Ron, golpeando otra vez a Draco.

-Oye, no te pases Weasley- dijo Draco enviándole una asesina mirada a Ron

_______________________________________x________________________________________

-Me muero por mostrarle el vestido a Harry- dijo una Hermione muy emocionada entrando por la puerta trasera de la Madriguera.

-Seguro que se le caerá todo al verte con ese vestido amiga, vas a estar deslumbrante.- dijo Luna dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina de la Sra. Weasley

-Chicas, vengan a ver esto- dijo Ginny, quien se había adelantado y estaba apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta que daba al living de la casa. La castaña y la rubia se acercaron a la pelirroja y lo que vieron las llenó de ternura: el pequeño Teddy estaba durmiendo con los pies sobre la cara de Draco, su cuerpecito en las piernas de Ron y sus manitas _'jugando'_ con la cara de Harry, junto con el trío de hombres completamente dormido. Las tres mujeres se quedaron viendo la escena con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Al fin y al cabo, Ginny iba a poder usar su nueva cámara en esa Navidad.

**Fin**


End file.
